twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bruno Mars
*Katarzyna Ankudowicz *Olga Szomańska *Paweł Jasionowski *Katarzyna Popowska *Rafał Szatan *Iga Krefft |Wykonywany utwór= *„Marry You” *„The Lazy Song” *„Uptown Funk” *„Treasure” *„24k Magic” *„Just the Way You Are” *„That's What I Like” |Edycja= *Pierwsza *Trzecia *Szósta *Siódma *Ósma *Dziesiąta *Jedenasta }} Bruno Mars, właściwie Peter Gene Hernandez (ur. 8 października 1985 w Honolulu) – amerykański piosenkarz filipińskiego i portorykańskiego pochodzenia, producent muzyczny i autor tekstów. Jego głos wyliczony został na 3 oktawy. Wychowywany w Honolulu w rodzinie muzyków, Mars od najmłodszych lat rozwijał swój talent. W dzieciństwie wielokrotnie występował w różnych obiektach na terenie Hawajów, a po ukończeniu szkoły średniej zdecydował o przeprowadzce do Los Angeles, które oferowało większe możliwości rozwoju kariery. Na miejscu Mars dołączył do grupy The Smeezingtons, z którą produkował utwory dla innych artystów. Po bezowocnej współpracy z Motown Records, Mars w 2009 roku podpisał kontrakt z Atlantic Records. Rozpoznawalność jako artysta solowy zdobył niedługo po tym, użyczając wokalu w piosenkach „Nothin' on You” B.o.B oraz „Billionaire” Travie'ego McCoya, będąc ponadto ich współautorem. Mars jest również jednym z autorów tekstów innych popularnych utworów, a w tym m.in.: „Right Round” Flo Ridy, „Wavin' Flag” K'naana, „Under” Alex Hepburn, „Fuck You!” Cee Lo Greena oraz „Uptown Funk” Marka Ronsona. W październiku 2010 roku premierę miał debiutancki album artysty Doo-Wops & Hooligans, z którego pochodziły międzynarodowe hity: „Just the Way You Are” i „Grenade”. Podczas 53. ceremonii rozdania nagród Grammy, Mars nominowany był do siedmiu statuetek, wygrywając ostatecznie jedną, w kategorii Best Male Pop Vocal Performance za „Just the Way You Are”. Podczas swojej wokalnej kariery sprzedał ponad 124 miliony albumów i singli, stając się jednym z najlepiej sprzedających się artystów wszech czasów. Jednak całkowita ilość jego sprzedanych singli jako wykonawcy, autora tekstów i producenta przekracza 154 miliony. Twórczość Marsa charakteryzuje się szerokim przekrojem wykorzystywanych stylów i elementów różnych gatunków muzycznych. Jako dziecko, Bruno inspirował się takimi artystami, jak między innymi Elvis Presley i Michael Jackson, czerpiąc wzorce z ich dokonań artystycznych. Do swojej muzyki Mars często włącza również reggae, a także dźwięki charakterystyczne dla Motown. Jon Caramanica z The New York Timesa określił Marsa jako „jednego z najbardziej wszechstronnych wokalistów popowych naszych czasów”. Życie i kariera 1985–2008: wczesne życie i początki muzyczne Peter Gene Hernandez urodził się i dorastał w dzielnicy Waikīkī miasta Honolulu na Hawajach. Jego rodzice, Bernadette „Bernie” i Pete Hernandez, mają filipińskie, portorykańskie i węgiersko-żydowskie korzenie. Bernadette jako dziecko przybyła na Hawaje z Filipin, zaś Pete wyemigrował na wyspę z nowojorskiego Brooklynu. Rodzice Marsa poznali się podczas koncertu, w trakcie którego jego matka była tancerką hula, a ojciec grał na perkusji. Dwuletni Peter zaczął być określany przez ojca mianem „Bruno”, jako że był on podobny do wrestlera Bruno Sammartino. Bruno posiada ponadto pięcioro rodzeństwa. Jak wielokrotnie podkreślał, Mars dorastał w muzykalnej rodzinie, która pozwoliła mu odkrywać różnorodność gatunków, od reggae, przez R&B i rocka, po hip hop. Od wczesnego dzieciństwa Mars pozostawał pod silnym wpływem takich artystów, jak Michael Jackson, Elvis Presley, The Isley Brothers oraz The Temptations. W wieku czterech lat Bruno zaczął koncertować pięć razy w tygodniu z zespołem swojego ojca, The Love Notes. Za sprawą tych występów zasłynął na całej wyspie ze swojej fascynacji osobą Presleya. W 1990 roku Mars został opisany w tabloidzie MidWeek jako „Mały Elvis”, a następnie, w 1992 roku, zagrał epizod w filmie Miesiąc miodowy w Las Vegas. Wokalista wytłumaczył później, jaki wpływ miał Presley na jego twórczość: „Obserwuję najlepszych. Jestem wielkim fanem Elvisa. Jestem wielkim fanem Elvisa lat 50., kiedy to wchodził na scenę i przerażał ludzi swoją siłą, doprowadzał dziewczyny do szaleństwa! To samo można powiedzieć o Prince lub The Police. To faceci, którzy wiedzą, że ludzie przychodzą na koncerty po to, żeby uczestniczyć w show, dlatego ich obserwuję i od nich się uczę.”14 W innym wywiadzie Mars jako swoją inspirację wyróżnił także hawajskie korzenie oraz wpływ rodziny na jego rozwój muzyczny: „Dorastanie na Hawajach zrobiło ze mnie człowieka, jakim jestem teraz. Z grupą mojego ojca grałem tam wiele koncertów. Każdy w mojej rodzinie śpiewa, wszyscy gramy na instrumentach. Mój wuj jest niesamowitym gitarzystą, mój ojciec jest świetnym perkusistą, podobnie jak mój brat, który jest członkiem naszego zespołu. Po prostu byłem otoczony muzyką. W 2003 roku, krótko po ukończeniu President Theodore Roosevelt High School, siedemnastoletni Mars przeprowadził się do Los Angeles, by rozwijać swoją karierę. W tym celu przyjął pseudonim sceniczny, czerpiąc z przydomka jaki nadał mu ojciec oraz dodając do niego słowo „Mars”. Tłumacząc jego pochodzenie, powiedział: „Czułem, że nie mam w sobie nic wyjątkowego i atrakcyjnego. W dodatku wiele dziewczyn mówiło mi, że jestem nie z tego świata, więc pomyślałem, że chyba jestem z Marsa. Po przeprowadzce do Los Angeles, Mars w 2004 roku podpisał kontrakt z Motown Records, który jednak, zgodnie z jego słowami, „prowadził donikąd”. Korzyścią płynącą ze współpracy z Motown był jednak fakt, że Bruno poznał osobiście tekściarza i producenta Philipa Lawrence’a, który także związany był z wytwórnią. Mars, Lawrence i inżynier dźwięku Ari Levine zaczęli wspólnie pisać utwory, a w konsekwencji utworzyli zespół produkcyjny The Smeezingtons. W 2006 roku Lawrence przedstawił Marsa jego przyszłemu menedżerowi w Atlantic Records, czyli Aaronowi Bayowi-Schuckowi. Usłyszawszy kilka piosenek w jego wykonaniu, Bay-Schuck dążył do tego, by Mars jak najszybciej związał się kontraktem z wytwórnią Atlantic, do czego jednak doszło dopiero po upływie trzech kolejnych lat. W międzyczasie, Atlantic zatrudniła the Smeezingtons, by zespół pisał, a następnie produkował utwory dla pozostałych artystów należących do wytwórni. Bay-Schuck przyznał później, że mimo iż Mars twierdził, że jego nadrzędnym celem jest bycie wokalistą solowym, chętnie podejmował się prac nad wydawnictwami innych wokalistów, co miało poprawić jego umiejętności tekściarskie, a zarazem pomóc mu odkryć, jakim typem artysty ostatecznie chce zostać. Rozwijając temat, Bay-Schuck nazwał ten okres w życiu Marsa samoodkrywaniem, które w znacznym stopniu przyczyniło się do jego późniejszego sukcesu. 2009–2012: Doo-Wops & Hooligans i sukces komercyjny Bruno Mars podczas koncertu w Houston w listopadzie 2010 roku Zanim osiągnął sukces jako artysta solowy, Mars był cenionym producentem muzycznym, pisząc piosenki dla m.in.: Alexandry Burke, Travie'ego McCoya, Adama Levine’a, Brandy, Sugababes, Seana Kingstona oraz Flo Ridy. Bruno zadebiutował wokalnie w piosence „3D” z drugiego albumu solowego formacji Far East Movement, Animal. Następnie, w sierpniu 2009 roku, gościnnie pojawił się w utworze „Love” rapera Jaeson Ma. Szeroką popularność jako artysta solowy zdobył jednak dzięki singlom „Nothin' on You” B.o.B i „Billionaire” Travie'ego McCoya, które nagrane zostały z jego udziałem, i których był współautorem. Podążając za ich sukcesem, 11 maja 2010 roku premierę miał debiutancki minialbum Marsa, It's Better If You Don't Understand. EP uplasował się na 99. miejscu Billboard 200 i promowany był przez jeden singel: „The Other Side” z gościnnym wokalem Cee-Lo Greena i B.o.B. Mars ponownie podjął się współpracy z Greenem w sierpniu 2010 roku, współtworząc jego utwór „Fuck You!”. 12 września 2010 roku artysta wystąpił na gali MTV Video Music Awards 2010, wykonując wraz z B.o.B i Hayley Williams piosenki „Nothin' on You” oraz „Airplanes”. Debiutancki album Marsa, Doo-Wops & Hooligans, miał premierę 5 października 2010 roku. Przewodni singel promujący płytę, „Just the Way You Are”, wydany został 19 lipca 2010 roku i dotarł do 1. miejsca amerykańskiego zestawienia Billboard Hot 100. 28 września ukazał się drugi singel z albumu, „Grenade”, który podobnie jak poprzednik osiągnął sukces na międzynarodowych listach przebojów. Oba single uzyskały status czterokrotnej platyny w Stanach Zjednoczonych, co oznacza, że każdy z nich sprzedał się w powyżej 4 milionach kopii w tym państwie. Doo-Wops & Hooligans zadebiutował na 3. pozycji Billboard 200, rozchodząc się w pierwszym tygodniu w 55 tysiącach egzemplarzy na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych. Od tego czasu album znalazł ponad milion nabywców w tym państwie, dzięki czemu uzyskał status platynowej płyty według RIAA. 13 lutego 2011 roku Mars otrzymał pierwszą w swojej karierze nagrodę Grammy, kiedy jego utwór „Just the Way You Are” wygrał w kategorii Best Male Pop Vocal Performance. Wokalista miał wówczas szansę na sześć innych statuetek, jako że nominowany był również w kategoriach: Best Rap Song i Best Rap/Sung Collaboration za „Nothin' on You”, Record of the Year za „Nothin' on You” i „Fuck You”, Song of the Year za „Fuck You” oraz Producer of the Year, Non-Classical. 16 września 2011 roku premierę miał singel „Lighters”, który Mars nagrał gościnnie z duetem Bad Meets Evil. Kilka dni później opublikowany został nowy utwór artysty, „It Will Rain”, wydany na ścieżce dźwiękowej filmu Saga „Zmierzch”: Przed świtem. 30 października 2011 roku Mars wykonał piosenkę „Runaway Baby” podczas jednego z odcinków brytyjskiego programu The X Factor. Tego samego dnia wokalista otrzymał sześć nominacji do nagród Grammy w kategoriach: Album of the Year i Best Pop Vocal Album za Doo-Wops & Hooligans, Record of the Year, Song of the Year i Best Pop Solo Performance za „Grenade”, a także Producer of the Year, Non-Classical, ostatecznie nie wygrywając żadnej statuetki. Od 2012: Unorthodox Jukebox 21 lutego 2012 roku Mars wyróżniony został nagrodą BRIT Award dla najlepszego artysty międzynarodowego. W dniu 22 marca 2012 roku ogłoszono, iż podpisał kontrakt z wytwórnią BMG Chrysalis. We wrześniu, w wywiadzie z Billboard, Mars stwierdził, że album będzie bardziej zróżnicowany muzycznie od poprzedniego. 6 grudnia 2012 roku Mars wydał swój drugi album zatytułowany Unorthodox Jukebox. Piosenką promującą album jest „Locked Out Of Heaven”, która ukazała się w dniu 1 października 2012 roku. Utwór dotarł do 1. miejsca amerykańskiego zestawienia Billboard Hot 100, kanadyjskiego zestawienia Billboard, oraz zajmował miejsca w pierwszej dziesiątce w kilku krajach na całym świecie. Unorthodox Jukebox zadebiutował na 2. pozycji Billboard 200, ze sprzedażą 192.000. kopii. Album ostatecznie zadebiutował jako numer jeden na liście Billboard 200, prawie trzy miesiące po jego wydaniu. Album osiągnął numer jeden w Szwajcarii oraz w Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie został najszybciej sprzedającym się albumem solowym w 2012 roku w Wielkiej Brytanii. "When I Was Your Man”, został wydany jako drugi singiel z płyty. Piosenka stała się hitem, osiągając pozycję w pierwszej dziesiątce w kilkunastu krajach na całym świecie, w tym w Stanach Zjednoczonych, gdzie osiągnął numer jeden na Billboard Hot 100. Trzeci singiel „Treasure” zadebiutował na 5. miejscu w Stanach Zjednoczonych i osiągnął mniejszy sukces komercyjny na świecie, niż dwa poprzednie. 24 maja 2013 roku zostaje wydany singiel Majora Lazera pt."Bubble Butt”, gdzie gościnnie pojawia się Bruno Mars, Tygaand i Mystic. Kolejnymi singlami pochodzącymi z tego wydawnictwa są „Gorilla” i „Young Girls”. W celu promocji albumu wokalista rozpoczął trasę koncertową zatytułowaną The Moonshine Jungle Tour. Styl muzyczny i głos Bruno Mars podczas koncertu w listopadzie 2010 roku. Artysta gra na kilku instrumentach, a w tym m.in.: na fortepianie, gitarze i kongach Głos Mars śpiewa tenorem, który został wyliczony na 3 oktawy. Mimo że jego głos określany jest mianem „miękkiego” ze względu na śpiew falsetem, Philip Lawrence stwierdził, że „większość ludzi nie wie, iż istnieje również ciemniejsza strona Bruno Marsa”. Z kolei sam wokalista powiedział, że winę za jego miękki wokal ponosi to, iż w przeszłości, za czasów szkoły średniej, śpiewał piosenki dziewczynom. Jon Caramanica z The New York Timesa określił Marsa mianem „jednego z najbardziej wszechstronnych wokalistów popowych, z lekkim, uczuciowym głosem, który łatwo dopasowuje się do dużego przekroju stylów; jest uniwersalny”. Styl muzyczny Muzyka Marsa wyróżnia się szerokim wykorzystaniem różnorodnych gatunków muzycznych, począwszy od popu, przez rock, reggae, R&B i soul, aż po hip hop. Mars wyróżnia bardzo dużą grupę wpływów muzycznych, jakimi się inspirował; byli wśród nich artyści R&B, tacy jak Keith Sweat, Jodeci i R. Kelly, a także rock 'n' roll lat 50. i dźwięki Motown. W szkole średniej Bruno zaczął wsłuchiwać się w twórczość zespołów rocka klasycznego, a wśród nich m.in.: The Police, Led Zeppelin oraz The Beatles. Wszystkie te gatunki miały wpływ na styl muzyczny Marsa, który dodał: „Niełatwo jest tworzyć utwory z takiej mieszanki rocka, soulu i hip hopu, zwłaszcza że to zaledwie garstka z nich.” Ponadto, Bruno przyznał, że odzwierciedlenie w jego stylu muzycznym miała również praca z innymi artystami: „'Nothin' on You' utrzymany był w klimacie Motown, a 'Billionaire' był piosenką reggae z przewodnią gitarą akustyczną, jednak jednym z moich ulubieńców jest utwór 'Fuck You!' Cee-Lo Greena. Myślę, że nikt inny nie byłby stanie nagrać go tak, jak on. Jest jeszcze 'Just the Way You Are'. Jeśli znasz moją historię, wiesz, że uwielbiam wszystkie gatunki muzyczne.” Jednakże za swoją największą inspirację muzyczną Mars uznaje doo wop, który według niego „stworzony jest do piosenek miłosnych – jest tak czarujący, prosty i romantyczny”. Wpływ na jego twórczość miało także dorastanie na Hawajach, dzięki czemu w jego utworach wyczuć można dźwięki reggae; jak powiedział w jednym z wywiadów: „Na Hawajach jedne z największych stacji radiowych grają wyłącznie reggae. Lokalne zespoły inspirują się Bobem Marleyem. Ta muzyka łączy ludzi. To nie pop ani muzyka miejska. To po prostu piosenki. Dlatego radzą sobie tak dobrze. Utwór zawsze jest na pierwszym miejscu.” Pod względem lirycznym, piosenki Marsa opisywane były jako optymistyczne, beztroskie i poprawiające samopoczucie. Jednakże w takich utworach, jak „Grenade”, „Liquor Store Blues” oraz „Talking to the Moon” poruszane są mroczniejsze aspekty życia człowieka, łącznie z niespełnioną miłością i zachowaniami samodestrukcyjnymi. Zobacz też *Artur Chamski *Katarzyna Ankudowicz *Olga Szomańska *Paweł Jasionowski *Katarzyna Popowska *Rafał Szatan *Iga Krefft Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji